


I'll Protect You From the Dark.

by InsertUsernameHere1259 (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, Gay, Kinks, Kinky, Lace, Open to suggestions, Past Abuse, Protective! Harry, Protective!Louis, Sensitive!Louis, Smut, Spanking, Strong!Harry, almost rape-NOT FROM HARRY!, alpha!Harry, innocent!louis, magical powers-not mentioned that often, omega - Freeform, omega!Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3465068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/InsertUsernameHere1259





	1. Chapter 1

People in this world aim to hurt you. People in this world crush your hopes and dreams. 

They take your weaknesses and use them against you. They beat you bloody. I know from experience.

I am Louis Tomlinson. I'm an Omega without an Alpha. I'm a broken soul without a heart.  
I gave my heart away, but never got one back. 

I don't want pity, or tears. All I want is for the public to know that they shouldn't give up, or give your heart up to easy, because if you do, you end up like me.

A broken soul afraid of the dark and everything else.


	2. Chapter 2

"P-please-"

"Please what, baby?"My captor chuckles with his friends who are currently pinning me to an alleyway wall and trying to take the shirt off of my wiggling body. "Do you want me to kn-"

The man stops mid sentence, falling over and passing out. His friends follow suit and soon I'm the 'last man standing'.

I cry out, the gravity of the situation finally hitting me full force.

_I almost got raped. My captors suddenly passed out. I'm all alone with an unknown force. I'm scared out of my mind._

 

Tears rush down my cheeks as my knees give out, causing me to fall on the cold concrete.

"Hey, its okay! Don't cry," A deep voice brings me from my thoughts,"My name is Harry. I know your scared, but let me explain, I promise I won't hurt you."

My body starts to shake. My breath hitches.

"I don't want to hurt you. Just saw three alphas hurting an Omega and decided to help you. I promise I won't hurt you. Do you have somewhere to go or do you wanna come to my pack house?" Looking into his eyes I searched for a lie, a twitch, a look of hatred. Nothing but hope and honesty.

"P-pack house, p-please." I whisper before passing out.

**_dun dun duuunnn! sorry not sorry, this had to be a cliffhanger, but chapter 2 should be up soon! love you bye!_ **


	3. Chapter 3

Harry smiles down at me,"Sure thing, love. Do you want me to carry you?" I shake my head furiously at that. I'm too heavy for anyone to carry me. He frowns slightly, but grabs my hand and helps me off of the concrete I had been sitting on.

My body continues to shake as we walk- the aftershocks of my panic attack-, so Harry, thinking I was cold, put his arm over my shoulder and brought me closer as we began to walk.

A few moments of awkward silence later, we were in front of a car and Harry was opening the door for me.

Blushing, I get in with a quiet, "Thank you." Harry shuts the door and walks to the other side, and climbs in, starting up the car.

"So, um, how old are you...? He trails off and that's when I realize I never told him my name.

"Louis. My names Louis. I'm 18 years old." 

"Cool, so am I, where do you go to school at? My pack just moved here, so maybe we'll go to the same one?"

"SFAAO, School For Alphas And Omegas. You probably will go there as well, its really popular."

 

"I- Oh look! We're here! Do you wanna meet my friends?" 

I look up and shake my head,"I-i'm s-sorry, b-but I-I'm scared t-to, I-" Harry cuts me off before I can explain myself.

"Hey, that's okay, we can just go to bed if you'd like. You've had quite a day."

"T-thank y-you." I smile my ugly smile and look into his beautiful green eyes. 

Questions? Comments? Life story?


	4. Chapter 3

Harry leads me into the large brick pack house, taking me up some stairs and into his room. 

"This is my room. You can sleep in here, Im gonna sleep downstairs on the couch."

"B-b-but t-t-this i-is y-y-your r-r-room. Y-you s-s-sleep h-here. I-i-i'll sleep on the couch o-or t-the f-floor." I stuttered out. 

 

"No. Never. You are going to sleep in here and I'll go downstairs. " he said sternly.

"O-or y-you c-could s-s-stay i-in h-h-here, w-with m-me?"  
The next chapter will be up in about ten-twenty minutes. Im typing on my -cracked, and glitching- phone, and its overheating. Sorry about the wait, too. That was pure laziness I'm not gonna lie. Sorry.


	5. Chapter 4

"Okay. I'll take the floor-"

"I meant in the bed...with me."

"Are you okay with that? I mean you have were almost..." He trailed off. I shyly nodded and got into the bed, making space for him.

"Thank you." I whisper before sleep took over, and I slid into darkness.

~Π~

When I woke up, two pairs of arms were around me, and for the first time in my life I was in a bed- with blankets. Wait. Arms are around me! Who- Harry. Everything came rushing back, Almost-rape, Harry, Pack house, bed, together.

"Good morning, Louis. How did you sleep?"

"Really good what about-"

"Oh my god! You didn't stutter!" Harry tightens his arms around me. I'm glad you trust me Lou." I smile at the seemingly unintentional nickname and giggled at his adorableness.

"Harry?" He hums. "Are we friends?" He opens his still-closed eyes. 

"That depends," I hold my breath," Do you want us to be?" I exhale and nod timidly. "Thank god. I was worried you'd say no!" 

I just made my first friend.


	6. Im deleting this story

I am running out of ideas for this story. So Im going to work on my other fic Always&Forever. Sorry, but it's difficult to write a story with no words.


	7. NOT DELETING IT!! WILL UPDATE IT SOON!!!

IM NOT DELETING THIS! I JUST GOT A WHO,E BUNCH OF IDEAS!!! YAY!!!


End file.
